Truck driver (Rogue Coyote)
A truck driver affiliated with Rogue Coyote was active during the 1980s. Biography The truck driver had recently joined Rogue Coyote, and acted as a provisions distributor. One of his first assignments was to head to a guard post on the riverside near Ngumba Industrial Zone. However, he had previously heard a rumor that his predecessor for the job had been killed on the same route, and asked the commanding officer of the Munoko Ya Nioka Station if the rumors were true, and also expressed concern for the burned bodies before being assured that this happens all the time in a war before being directed to a map inside a nearby tent.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Rogue Coyote officer: Haven't seen you before. You new? // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Yes. I'm transporting provisions. Is the riverside guard post up ahead? // Rogue Coyote officer: Yeah, but you can't make it to the river by vehicle. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: So it's true that the last driver died there...? // Rogue Coyote officer: What? No.. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Should I be worried about those burned-up bodies at the station? // Rogue Coyote officer: Enough questions. That happens all the time on the battlefield. The route map is in the tent over there. Better study it. Rogue Coyote truck driver: Yes, sir. After studying over the route map, he then proceeded to drive over to the station. Upon arrival, he was informed that he had new orders: Specifically, he was told to replace a guard who had experienced a shift change, as they were short-handed at the moment. Before heading over, however, the officer warned him about the mist as well as devils that whispered curses hiding in the mist, as well as indirectly alluded to his predecessor's fate before quickly changing the subject.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Rogue Coyote officer: HQ has new orders for you driver. Relieve the guard up ahead. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Huh? // Rogue Coyote officer: His shift is over, and we're short-handed. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Understood. Where am I going? // Rogue Coyote officer: The guard post before the tunnel. Once you get to the riverside guard post, head into the forest. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Right. // Rogue Coyote officer: Keep your eyes open. That mist up ahead never clears. Then there's the stories of... "them." // Rogue Coyote truck driver: "Them?" // Rogue Coyote officer: Evil spirits. "Devils" who whisper curses at you and whatnot. The last guy, he went into the tunnel and... Look, just be careful. Now go. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Yes, sir. After arriving at the place, he was then told by his fellow soldier that the tunnel is off limits, causing the driver to realize that this is what most likely killed his predecessor, with the soldier confirming it and revealing that his predecessor had disobeyed orders and tried to rescue the experimented prisoners, and then got killed mysteriously, then incinerated.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Rogue Coyote soldier: You here to take over? Just remember this... That tunnel is off-limits. Do not go in there. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Is there something special on the other side? // Rogue Coyote soldier: Don't get curious. You want to end up like the last driver? // Rogue Coyote truck driver: So something did happen to him. // Rogue Coyote soldier: He went through the tunnel, and saw inside the factory on the other side. Then maybe his conscience got the better of him, 'cause he tried to free the people inside. I was on duty at the station and stopped their truck... I didn't know what to do, so I reported it to command, and then... Before I knew it, this crew I had never seen before showed up and shot him on sight. They then burned the truck with everyone in it, and were gone just like that. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Who were they? // Rogue Coyote soldier: What difference does it make? You just watch yourself. Stay the hell out of that tunnel. // Rogue Coyote truck driver: Right... The Diamond Dogs leader Venom Snake, who at the time had been tailing the driver to find the Ngumba Industrial Zone in an attempt to rescue the former leader of the Mbele Squad, Shabani, overheard the driver's conversations. Behind the scenes The truck driver is a minor character in Mission 20: Voices of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Listening to all three of his conversations completes the related mission task. The conversations can be found near Munoko Ya Nioka Station just before he departs, near the broken bridge, and right near the entrance to Ngumba Industrial Zone. Although the player can recruit the soldier like any other soldier, it will not accomplish any mission tasks. Also, his character model and rank are always random. Notes and references Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Rogue Coyote Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Characters of player-determined status